NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Currently making trailers for it involving each mentioned EVA pilot. Summery: After Second Impact the Orbital Ring was completed and the world began rebuilding but in the year 2017 the world is plauged by beings known as Angels. It is up to 5 rouges and there EVA's to defeat this enemy really something from within. Arise Winged God and his allies from Hell
1. Trailer 1: Shinji

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

(Trailer)

An Evashinobikaiserknight production

_In this world there has always been good and evil but it's not others who decide if we're either or it ourselves and our choices that put us in either position.-Dr. Kaiser Knight_

(Scene break)

"Young offender's rehabilitation program," a voice starts as the screen showed a city that had reflecting like surfaces of towers more likely to absorb solar energy. "Subject 644-32B," the voice continued as the screen went black.

(In a cell)

A small light came on showing a boy maybe 13 chained by his risks facing a camera and a one sided window covered in darkness. "Psycho evaluation treatment day 13," the voice said as the boy who was in some jeans and a sleeveless white shirt. The camera above the window zoomed in on him as his skin was covered in bruises as his brown hair was matted on his head.

"What is your name?" the voice asked as it zoomed in on his grey eye.

(Scene break)

_Never_

_Never_

The screen then showed the boy smoking a cigarette in a city as some soldiers were pointing guns at him.

_I'll fight, I'll fight_

The boy was holding an agent in a head lock as he was sitting on the foot of what looked like a giant mecha that had mechanical wings with build in thrusters. (Thing Wing Gundam Zero with Eva Unit 1's color scheme and a mix between said Gundam head and Unit 1's face.)

The boy then stuffed the cigarette in the man's face causing him searing pain.

_Yo!_

The boy then shot the soldiers with his single gun not missing his mark before the mecha that had the words NERV painted on one of its wings, and EVA printed on the other activated and picked him up before letting him into the cockpit.

(Scene break)

The scene then changed to the cell again as the camera was focused on the boy. "I will ask you again," the voice began as the boy kept glaring.

(Scene change)

_YO!_

The robot was flying over the city as creatures with red spheres in their chests appeared as they all looked ready to kill the robot and its pilot. The pilot then deactivated the robots thrusters before punching downward into the ground causing the creatures to be knocked into the air. He then jumped up as he had a sword that's blade seems to be vibrating at a high frequency before hacking and slashing at the monsters before stabbing one straight into the ground.

_Well let them come for me_

The pilot saw that there were more, coming so he summoned his energy rifle and fired lasers at them hitting each of them with the plasma bullets. He knocked one into the side of a building before he felt pain.

_Well let them come for me!_

The screen the shifted between the cell and the pilots' cockpit and the cell as the pilot was feeling pain. "What is your name," the voice asked as the boy turned around and glared at more of the creatures coming.

_I'll fight_

The robot then grabbed an old building that looked like it was going to be taken down and threw it at the creatures doing more damage to them before the screen showed the robot on top of what looked like a space ring around Earth as it switched to the cockpit with the pilot wearing and off suit.

"My name is Shinji," he said with a smirk before the robot began falling to earth. The robot did a spin before it activated its thrusters and went to a whole army of the creatures with weapons ready and armed.

_Well let them come for mmeeeeee!_

**NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

The screen then showed the boy on a gargoyle of a dark city with the mecha right next to him.

(Coming soon to )

ESKK: this is just the first trailer of an Evangelion reboot I'm doing so leave a review if you want to see it online and if I should make more trailers with the other pilots.


	2. Trailer 2: Asuka

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

(Trailer)

*insert Bayonetta OST Angel Advent A

They called me mentally unstable, the girl with the crazy mother, the girl who must pilot EVA. They tried to make my life revolve solely around EVA but what they did was create the opposite of what they intended for me in there grand scheme. After seeing one even of a dear friend I won't let the chaos continue and the control and manipulation be used on me.

The scene showed some kind of room with a red giant that had thrusters around its torso, as it was all red, the left side of the face that held four eyes seemed to have an eye patch like device that seems removable as its left arm looks mechanical as it was clawed the arm seems to be able to convert as it looked really cool looking.

The scene changed to a control room that showed the vitals of the robot and the vitals of the pilot as she was on screen. The girl was wearing a red suit as she had red hair and blue eyes.

"Ok you ready for the test run with Unit 2?" a scientist asked in German as he looked German as did the girl.

(Scene break)

"Yea," the girl said in German with a smirk on her face that was hidden by the darkness of the plug.

(Scene break)

"Ok begin activation," the head scientist said before all the systems began.

(Scene break)

The girl saw lights surround her as she was soon seeing the area around her Unit 2. "Now's my chance!" she yelled before she made her EVA rip itself out of the restraints.

*insert Bayonetta OST Lets dance boys

(Scene break)

"What the hell are you doing Second Child!" the scientist said as he saw Germanys pride and joy was being stolen by its designated pilot.

"We're trying to cut off the connections but the EVA is rejecting all commands and has most likely permanently locked us out," the scientist said as they were trying to find a way around it.

"Damn Second Child stop what you're doing or you will be held for treason!" the scientist said as he was being an idiot about this.

(Scene break)

The EVA was met with Robots labeled with JA as they were trying to stop her. She then converted the left arm to a gantline gun and began shooting short bursts to get them out of the way. Two of the JA's went after the EVA in an attempt to stop the Second Child.

(In the cockpit)

"Fuck you, Germany, and NERV!" she yelled as she was heading to the Elevators for the EVA's.

(In the command room)

"The EVA and pilots status is that they are attempting to escape," an unnamed tech said as he tried to shut down the EVA.

"Stop them but leave the EVA as close to undamaged at possible!" the scientist ordered as the EVA was millions worth and could easily bankrupt an entire country.

"The comm. links are still open," another tech said as the scientist took the microphone.

"Second Child stop at once or you will not only lose the EVA but we shall hunt you down and put you in a prison for life!" the scientist yelled as he saw the pilot smirk as she flipped them off.

(With the second child)

"And stop calling me the second child I hate that title," she began as she got to the Elevator. The gantline gun then turned to a rocket launcher before it fired a missile to the hatch that would lead her and her EVA to freedom. "My name is Asuka Langley Suhryu!" she yelled as she activated the Catapult and her EVA was launched to the cold air and freedom before flying into the cloudy sky completely losing the EVA from radar.

(In the control room)

"Damn that brat!" the Scientist said as the main NERV HQ or the committee weren't going to like this one bit.

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

(Scene break later)

Asuka now dressed in some warmer cloths complete with a coat that had fur around the hoods edges was walking through the snow as her EVA was hiding in the ice she left it in ready to be summoned when she needed it.


	3. Trailer 3: Rei

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Trailer

_Can someone really decide your purpose or is it that they just give you some tangible to hold onto. But you find your own purpose where ever it takes you_ ~ Dr. Kaiser Knight

*Insert Fly me to the moon

A little girl was in a lab labeled Central Dogma as she caught a brown haired woman off guard. The woman had a name tag labeled "Naoko Akagi," but in Japanese.

The blue haired girl in the red dress, with pale skin, red eyes, and blue hair just looked at Naoko with a blank expression.

"What's the matter, Rei-chan?" the scientist asked as her eyes hid certain Darkness in it.

"I'm lost," Rei said as she something had been bothering her sense she crossed paths with an odd philosophic man.

"Is that so?" she asked as she turned in her seat to Rei. "Do you want to come with me then?" she asked as she was being nice.

"No," Rei said plainly as she kept glancing at Naoko

"_Rei purpose isn't handed to you in life you have to find it yourself and if you're willing to take the first step in that path no matter where it takes you then you are more human than you give yourself credit for,"_ the voice of Dr. Knight ringed in Rei's ears as it made her think.

'But I am replaceable yet I want to live to find my true purpose but Commander Ikari won't let me go so easily,' Rei thought as Naoko began to talk again.

"But how will you get home by yourself?" Naoko asked as Rei already had an answer.

"That's none of your business old hag," the little girl said as that voice kept echoing in her ears.

"Nani?" the doctor asked as she could fell her anger rising.

"I can get home by myself. Leave me alone, old hag," the little girl said as Naoko was getting ticked.

"You shouldn't call someone a hag," Naoko said her voice rose a little.

"But you are an old hag, aren't you?" the little girl asked as Naoko was already a bit crazy to begin with.

"I'm getting angry. Commander Ikari will spank you," she said as Naoko honestly hated Rei but never showed it with her voice showing she was reaching her limit.

"The commander is the one who calls you that," Rei said as that was about the sealing nail.

"That's," Naoko began as Rei was feeling like she was more free.

"That old hag is annoying. That old hag has no use anymore," Rei said bringing up some of the things Gendo called her. 'It this, the start of my path to finding purpose or the start of my path to finding something more?" she thought as everyone respected Dr. Knights wisdom.

The words Rei spoke kept repeating in her head unaware to both of them something was awakening within the EVA cages and Terminal Dogma. Naoko has finally lost her mind. In almost a flash Naoko was upon the little girl strangling her. "You little bitch! Did you know you're replaceable too, Rei?" the crazed scientist asked as Rei began thinking and in her head Dr. Kaiser Knight kept appearing how his love for every living being and how he puts his work for a better tomorrow keeps him going even at his advance age.

"I wish to live," Rei said as some of the systems detected a spike.

"What?" Naoko asked as Rei glared at her.

"I shall not die here I wish to find my path in this world," Rei said as then something incredible happened.

*Insert Buster March from Gunbuster

The Evangelion Unit 00 came out from the side of Central Dogma but it had armor of blue, yellow, and white as the big Red eye turned and saw its pilot. It summoned what looked like a double pronged spear and stabbed it into the platform Naoko and Rei was on causing Naoko to let go of Rei. The lance then shrunk into the size of a small stick before it was placed upon its waist before the paper like flaps on its back went and gently picked up Rei.

"I refuse to be replaceable Old Hag and please inform Gendo I shall not allow him or SEELE to doom the human race," Rei said as she went into the Entry plug. The EVA then took out a scythe from its back and started slicing its way through the base.

As Guns were fired upon the EVA which was piloted by a four year old, she had one thought in mind. "Escape, Mission accepted," she said in an almost robotic voice but it also showed she had begun her path to more than just finding her purpose she had begun to find freedom.

(9 years later)

*Insert Bayonetta OST Fly me to the Moon Climax

Rei now older with longer hair and wearing an odd suit was in the sky as the flaps her back were in the form of a rocket. She was battling with her scythe against enemy creatures and EVA's alike as she was seeking her purpose. She was swinging and fighting like an angel of death. As she fought she saw the creature with a red core on its reptilian head.

"Mission accepted," Rei said before she went after the creature to kill it and continue her path.

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

(Coming soon to )

ESKK: leave a review please and I might start this fanfic for real.


	4. Trailer 4: Koworu

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

A boy with Silver hair, red eyes, and pale skin was walking through the city as he had a wayward smile on his face. All the while he was humming the Ode to Joy as he was walking. He soon arrived outside the town that was labeled Los Angeles-2 as he was soon surrounded by giant robots that were labeled JA.

"Well it seems I have to fight once again," he said before closing his eyes. "I summon the' Adams dark shadow servant of the Lilim aid me in this fight," he invoked before something breaking the boundary of space and time came out. It was labeled on one of it silver and black pylons EVA as it seems to have a visor that looks like it could be retractable. The boy then defied the laws of gravity and floated to the mecha's cockpit. When it was inserted he opened his eyes as he had a smile.

*Insert Ode to Joy

The JA machines ran at the Mecha as the boy only smiled ready for anything. The boy then summoned a spear and used it to keep the JA's away from him. As they attacked one got close but the Mecha produced a Halo and started levitating easily dodging the JA's sneak attack. The JA's then produced guns and began shooting but the boy willed his mecha to summon a hexagon like barrier which stopped the bullets in their tracks.

The JA machines then produced saws as they charged at the Mecha to which the boy took out a sword from his EVA as he had a wayward smile. The boy parried against the chainsaws as he was winning. He then produced a small energy pistol and fired it into the JA's core. AS the boy was firing JA's tried to get in close to him but he killed every one of them until there was only one left.

He then went to the JA and picked it up by the handle bar like thing on its back as the AI was trying to figure out who he was.

"What are you?" it asked as the boy smiled.

"I used to be called Taburis but you and every Lilim may now call me an ally named Koworu," he said before destroying the AI.

(NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion)

The screen then showed the boy sitting on the EVA's head with a radio that was playing the Ode to Joy on it as he had his eyes closed with his hands moving like he was playing a piano.

(Coming soon to )

ESKL: Leave a review and there will be one more trailer with one more pilot can anyone guess who the last pilot is?


	5. Trailer 5: Mari

NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion

_Freedom isn't something that we steal or take but something that is naturally ours but there are those who's sense of freedom is stronger than the others who become travelers in seek of greater freedom~_ Dr. Kaiser Knight

Everything in my life has been easy I was a spoiled girl who lived in the Orbital Ring colony and many people believed that living away from Gods great Earth should be considered a sin. But I don't care naturally I'm a fun girl who is smarter than the, wrest, but that doesn't matter to me. My destiny isn't for those to decide for me that is my truth.

(Scene break)

The scene changed to a girl on a motorcycle riding on the earth as her helmet that resembled a cat head wasn't getting any bug splattered on it. But there was that fact that the girl's bike was pink and white and her biker suit was a special design of pink and white with the number eight printed on the back.

Next to the highway she was on was a red sea as she was heading to a rather large city. As she was heading there in the reflection of her helmet there was an explosion in the city as in the city a bone like creature was rising; from it with a red sphere under its snake like skull.

The Girl turned to her left as in the reflection of her helmets black visor something with five eyes, that was pink, green, and white was rising from the red water as its face was reflecting off the girls helmet. "It's, show time," she said before she rode off the highway where a giant hand caught her bike with her on it.

(Scene break)

The skeletal worm like creature was attacking the city as it was looking for something it sensed here. As it was looking if failed to notice a Mecha come in from above the city as its legs turned from a normal pair to four legs with wheel at the bottom as it was going to the creature like a roller skater.

As it was skating it arrived at in front of the Angel. The scene then changed to that of a young woman with brown hair pulled up into twin ponytails, a pair of odd hair clips, and a pair of glasses. She hit the brakes causing the wheels to stop as then converted back into normal legs. She used her Mecha's left arm to punch the creature in the face before converting the cone like drill under the right arm came forward and covered the hand before locking into place. She attempted to stab the creature but the creature weaved out of the way.

The girl activated some boosters and landed on top of a building before taking out a long barreled rifle with three different scopes (think Yoko's rifle from Gurren Lagann) before firing shots at the creature as the right hand was back to being a hand.

She kept firing laser rounds until it showed on her screen the gun needed one hour to recharge. She saw that the creature was a bit weaker now so she turned both hands into the lance like blades before jumping down and stabbing the creature in the red sphere under its head as she had a smirk.

"Another win for Mari Makinami and her EVA," she said with a smirk as she quickly left as too not draw attention.

(NgE: Neon Genesis Evangelion)

The screen then showed Mari in the desert camping out with her bike to the side and a small fire in front of her cooking lizards she caught that were now on a stick. Her EVA was kneeled down in the darkness as it was ready whenever its master needed it. Mari then grabbed a lizard that was done cooking and bit into it as it was pretty good.

(Coming soon to )

ESKK: ok this is that last pilot trailer and sense I'm getting so many good reviews I decided that this story has been launched. Anyone who wishes to work on this with me weather in be co-writing, pre-reading, editing, drawing pictures for it, or making a cover for it then by all means pm me a application.


End file.
